


A Mighty Roar

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [24]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Parker has Bunny; maybe Eliot needs a cuddly friend too?





	A Mighty Roar

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'grumpy'.

Eliot had hoped rather than believed the shower would help. He could wash off the physical dirt and blood, but not all the stuff that lived in his head. Getting this close to Moreau, it was not good for his head space, not at all. The team knew now what he once was, and though they tried not to look at him differently, he was sure they wouldn’t be able to handle it for long.

Stepping out into his room, he was almost startled when he realised he wasn’t alone. There was a stuffed toy on his bed that definitely wasn’t there before, but that wasn’t all.

“Parker?” he checked, sure it had to be her, not entirely surprised when the closet door swung open to reveal her, tucked up on the top shelf between his neatly folded shirts.

“I thought you’d take longer in the shower,” she humphed as she hopped down, almost misjudging the drop - half naked Eliot wrapped in a towel was distracting.

“What is this?” he asked her, the only question that came to mind somehow as he picked up what appeared to be a toy lion from his bed.

The ‘how did you get in?’ and ‘why did you bother?’ weren’t even necessary somehow.

“It’s a lion,” she said plainly, thumbs in her belt loops as she wandered over. “I thought he looked kinda like you, with the hair and... and well, lion’s roar when they’re grumpy and mad, but they can also be cuddly too,” she explained.

Eliot wasn’t sure he was impressed with the idea he might need a stuffed toy, but the thought was sweet. When Parker spoke again, there was no shred of anger left in him, only a glowing thankful feeling.

“I have Bunny to take care of me when I’m sad or angry or whatever,” she said softly. “I thought Mr Lion could help you.” She shrugged.

“Thank you, Parker,” he said, holding the lion close still as he turned around to face her then, but she was already gone.


End file.
